


Blessed

by Nafrayu (Astreaseria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Season 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astreaseria/pseuds/Nafrayu
Summary: The first time Sam felt touched by Castiel, it was a tuesday.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> This is my participation for the Sastiel Creations Challenge, round 01.
> 
> The theme was 'First Time' and my prompt was 'touch'.
> 
> I'm French so english isn't my first language. I did my best to make a text without grammar mistakes (thanks à lot to Oddsocksandstuff for the help :) ) so I hope you'll enjoy it !

 The first time Sam felt touched by Castiel, it was a tuesday. Outside, it was cold and raining so Dean decided to go to a creepy bar to drink until… probably tomorrow morning.

Sam enjoyed being alone for once and ordered a pizza quickly after Dean left. He made a promise to himself : just for this evening, he promised not to feel guilty for having free Lucifer from Hell.

Then, Sam laid down on his bed and enjoyed the film on the motel’s TV until he noticed it was about angels. With all the angels problems, He and Dean had to deal with, Sam would definitely prefer not watch a movie about them.

He grunted and got up to grab the remote control but a little rustle was heard in the room. Sam turned his head to see Castiel, stood in a corner, in his trench-coat, staring at him with confusion.

'Castiel ? What’s going on ?'

'I don’t know, Sam, answered the angel. Why did you call me ?'

Sam frowned.

'I… did not call you, Cas.'

'You thought about me, so I came. May I help you, Sam ?'

Indeed, Sam thought about him but it was just because of the movie about the angels, nothing serious. However, the hunter said nothing because he really appreciated Castiel and it was the first time he had come only for him, not his brother.

Sam felt blessed. A little.

'I… was just watching a movie with angels, improvised Sam, so I wonder if… I mean… _maybe_ you would like to answer some question about your people ?'

Castiel could not have looked happier.

  
  
  



End file.
